The Big Moment
by Xx8BlueMoon8xX
Summary: It was the big moment... The moment the all the kids may, or may not have, been waiting for... But Cartman didn't care about the rest of them. This was his time. His special moment. He had been waiting for this for a long time... Rated K  for swearing


This is my FIRST fanfiction story… So it basically sucks terribly. BAWWW. Go ahead and flame, at least it's a review! XD So yeah… Review please… And that's pretty much it!

Colorful balloons shone in the sunlight as the rays flittered of their plastic surfaces. Inside the house they clung to, clusters of young kids littered the brightly lit room as a nervous chattered was passed between them. Some clutched paper Dixie cups half filled with juice well some stood empty handed, but nonetheless there was an air of awkwardness drifting through the crowd. They all knew why they were here, and not all of them were sure they wanted to be here at all.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" a nasally voice rang through the air as a miniature sultan, complete with silk robes and turquoise turban, confidently strode into the room. The chattered died down and a handful of kids looked down uncomfortably. Cartman stopped to look everybody in the eye and smile. "The big moment is finally here," he grinned cheerfully. "Just as soon as Kyle arrives." He winked at them and received blank stares back.

Craig felt Tolken shift next to him, a bit of juice sloshing out over the brim of his cup. He mumbled something and smoothed down his purple shirt with the other hand. Craig sighed and raised one hand lazily. "He's not gonna show up to suck your balls dude…" he pointed out to the fat boy in front of him. A stiff silence rang through the crowd as they were all reminded once again why they were here. To watch Kyle, that hot tempered Jewish kid, suck that fat asshole Cartman's balls. Even just hearing it said out loud made the group frown and shift their feet. But they had to watch. They were drawn to it.

"He has to!" Cartman called out brightly, bringing everyone back to reality. "He's been ordered by the court!" He ginned deviously at them all, arms placed on either side of his hips.

"Eric…" a voice stuttered from somewhere in the crowd. "I'm a little… concerned about your obsession to have Kyle s-suck your balls," Jimmy said and frowned, leaning against his arm braces. "It just seems a little…" he paused a moment to form the word on his lips, then managed to choke out, "f-fagy." The kids waited a few seconds, than slowly all of them nodded in a silent agreement.

Cartman froze, a look of pure panic flashed across his face, then after a moment it was gone replaced by of distaste. "Fagy?" He frowned with furrowed eyebrows. "Wha-what…Wait!" he sputtered and stumbled towards Jimmy with the same look of annoyance plastered on his chubby face. He jabbed a finger in Jimmy's direction and said a bit too loud, "You think I want Kyle to suck my balls for physical pleasure?" The rest of the kids all looked down guiltily, each one silently admitting that they two though that was the case.

Jimmy just shrugged, keeping the same neutral frown.

Cartman narrowed his eyes at the handicapped kid and looked like he was about to say something, but whatever it was caught in his throat as his eyes wandered around the room. Slowly the other kids raised their heads to look at him as his glared at them all. Cartman chewed his lip nervously, and then raised a hand up. He shook a finger in the air. "This is about humiliation people!" he cried out in a loud dignified voice. "This is about Kyle finally having to admit he was wrong!"

Slowly the kids started to nod and smile a bit. This was a little more comforting. Something they were more used to. What were they thinking! Cartman wanting something like THAT from the Jewish kid… It was ridiculous. Of course naturally he was drunk with power. That was the Cartman they were used to and it brought a slight amount of ease back into their minds.

"He was wrong!" the loud nasally voice rang through the crowd. "And so now he has to kneel before the king…" here Cartman motioned to himself in the elegant silk sultan robes, "and kiss his ring." The fake feather at the top of his turban fluttered from the breeze of the open door and the jewels encrusted on his robes glittered. Cartman's face was flushed and his chest was puffed out confidently. Slowly he lowered his hand. "Except… the ring is my balls," he said a bit quieter and flicked his finger back and forth, giving each kid a glare.

The crowd was silent, each one thinking the same thing. Maybe… maybe he was taking this whole thing too far. The whole idea of it was foreign and just… strange. It had to be just Cartman being an asshole… right? Or was there some sort of… motives? A collection of grimaces was passed between them all.

"Hey…" Clyde said, a cup of juice clasped in his own hand wobbled a bit as he pointed towards the open door. "He's here."

"What-" Cartman stuttered, then smirked and crossed his arms, a glint of victory flashing through his eyes as he watched Kyle walk slowly towards his front door, his head hung down in defeat and hands shoved deep in his pockets. A concerned looking Stan walked next to him. "Move aside! Move aside!" Cartman shouted eagerly and pushed some girl out of his way as they fell backwards with an oomph.

"Dude…" Stan said his mittened hands held open in exasperation. "Do you really have to do it?"

Kyle kept his head down as he shuffled through the Colorado snow with his best friend. A look of complete disgust bathed his face completely as he ground his teeth together. "Let's just get this over with," he growled stiffly, completely ignoring Stan's question. He kicked a clump of dirty slow with his heel and clenched his jaws together trying to hold back the flow of tears building up in his eyes.

Cartman had an abnormally large smile stretching across his face in almost devilish features and he stretched his arms out to grab the doorway. He grinned and lowered them down a bit in a welcoming gesture. "Yes come on in peasant Kyle!" he drawled out and narrowed his eyes. The balloons shone their colorings brightly in the crisp air. "And pay homage to the sultan's balls!" he finished by thrusting a bit towards Kyle, a blush creeping up his pale face as the rest of the kids peered out the doorway to watch.

Kyle kept his head down. "God damnit!" he cursed harshly and clenched his fists around the fabric in his pockets. Stan stood behind him in shock, his arms hung loosely by his side. Cartman was really taking this whole thing to a new level…

"Yes…" Cartman giggled evily. "Heh heh.. Yessss!" He drew his chubby hands into two fists and shook them as he laughed, his face flushed red and his eyes sharp. Finally… Finally after all this time it was going to happen… His cheeks blushed deeper as his heart pounded frantically in his chest. He hungrily watched Kyle approach his front step… when suddenly sirens wailed in the distance. Cartman froze and watched as helicopter and police car alike filled his front lawn along with numerous large black vans. The sirens grew shrill and the wind pumped from the beating helicopter propellers, whipping the boy's hair around and tugging at their hats. Stan and Kyle quickly turned around in shock.

Cartman's heart still beat frantically in his chest, but the blush was starting to disappear from his cheeks. He lowered his fists slowly and looked back and forth with beady eyes, his mouth hung agape. What was this…? Men in uniform, red berets sitting atop their heads began to climb out the vehicles. They grasped dangerously looking guns. Cartman breathed rapidly, his chest swelling in and out as men in black suits approached Stan and Kyle. Cartman's ears buzzed as he watched them exchange dialogue, but hearing none of it. How could this happen… How could this happen… he was so CLOSE. Thought's ran through the boys head like torpedoes, no, speeding missiles. Each one hitting his buzzing brain and beating heart. Stinging. Hurting. The oldest man grabbed Kyle's shoulder and started to drag him away…

"Hey!" Cartman shouted suddenly and lunged towards them with a snarl. He snatched up Kyle's green mittened hand and dug his fingernails into the fabric. "Let go of him!" he demanded angrily. There was NO way some old guy was taking away an opportunity like this…

"We aren't going to hurt your little friend," the old man shouted with clear dominance as he tried to tug Kyle out of frantic boy's hand. Cartman glared and pulled back with equal determined force. "We just need information!" the man added and continued to drag Kyle towards the black van.

Cartman could only splutter out one gruff "No!" as he jerked at Kyle's arm. The green hat swiveled around to look at Cartman as Kyle stared at him with wide eyes, then turned back to look up at the old man in confusion. "No!" Cartman repeated, this time with a franticness that sounded almost mad. "He has to suck my balls!" he cried out as Kyle's hand slipped out of his own. Cartman fell forward onto the concrete with a loud smack as his silly blue turban shifted dangerously on his head. Cartman opened his eyes and lifted up his head shakily to watch as the men in the black suits tossed a still astonished Kyle into a black helicopter. Kyle's clear green eyes shifted around in panic and locked onto to Cartman's. A look of helpless pleading shot through them and Cartman's heart seized up.

The impossibly loud sirens started up again as Cartman pulled himself up from the sidewalk. "No!" he roared at the helicopter as it rose up just out of his reach and flew off into the sky. Even as it flew away, Cartman sprinted down the busy street shaking his arms wildly at the retreating hulky mass. "Nooooooo!" he screamed shrilly, the shout drowned out by the sirens loud call. Yelling at him. Mocking him. The turban flew off his head and off with the wind, but Cartman didn't care. He fell to his knees, arms stretched outwards, as he bawled. With one last defeated cry, he buried his head into his hands and sobbed.


End file.
